Of Notebooks and Capes
by CombustingDucklet
Summary: Vera, also known as the biggest nuisance by the Hero Association, is a successful journalist who has made it her mission to tell the world of great deeds and battles by heroes! During a search for information on a potential story, she comes across Caped Baldy and deems it her mission to find out more about him. {Oc x Saitama}
1. One Second!

"Would ya mind getting out of here?"

"One more second! I'm almost finished with this last page."

Metal Bat tightened his hold on the weapon that earned him his hero name to stop him from bashing this woman's head into mush.

He could have defeated this monster easily and in fact he was going to, until that stupid journalist (or something along the lines of journalist) stepped in the scene and began filling pages of a small note book.

He thought she was lost or confused, after all most civilians didn't know what to do in the presence of a monster, but she merely told him "Carry on" and sat on a nearby bench, oblivious to the weak tiger level monster he was about to battle.

Didn't she understand she was putting herself in danger? He previously tried carrying her a few blocks away and returning to the fight, but she stubbornly returned and carried on scribbling in the rapidly filling notebook.

He now was tasked with protecting her from the various slime balls the slug monster spat, and it was certainly getting on his nerves. He couldn't get close to the slug or he would risk the journalist's life and as annoying as she was, he opted to wait until she was finished rather than end her life.

"Alrighty! One question and I'm done! Do you enjoy fighting monsters?"

Metal Bat perked up at the thought of her being done and answered passionately with, "Hell no!"

He faintly heard vicious scribbling and then a click of a pen, before she gave him a pat on the shoulder, hence another tightened grip on the bat, and ran off to safety behind him.

With an ecstatic yell of "Finally!" he leaped forward to end the disgusting monster's life.

Vera hummed happily as she leaned back in her dingy office chair. On cue, it tipped over and she was sent flying into the ground. And for the 20th time that night, she sat in the chair again and forgot how it was never wise to lean back in a 10 year old worn chair that even a fly could tip over. But it had been her father's, and no matter how horrible it was she couldn't bring herself to discard it, despite the fact it was not even a sentimental object as her father was still alive.

But nonetheless, she was done on her article containing most of Metal Bat's known fights, including his most recent. Though as a result it was now early in the morning and the dark bags under her eyes were quite conspicuous.

With a few more clicks and subtle movements of her mouse, she had sent the article via email to her boss. A smile that had appeared moments earlier grew bigger at the thought of well deserved sleep.

After running a hand through her black hair and feeling the oil, Vera decided it was best if she showered before her well deserved nap.

But alas, life had other plans for her as her "a potential story is waiting" senses tingled and she switched on her TV, switching the channel to her local news station.

And indeed, a story was waiting for her. With pure glee in her green eyes, Vera quickly ran back to her chair and hopped back on the old thing, making the number of times she tipped onto the ground that day rise to 21.

" **Sea King Defeated by Fraud!** "

To say Vera was disappointed was an understatement.

She had went on an information hunt online attempting to find out more about this supposed fraud who had defeated the Sea King in one punch, but either her searching skills were lacking or it was just too soon for any valuable information to have found its way on the web. Vera, for the sake of her self esteem, decided it was a bit of both.

The only information she had gotten about this fraud was that he was bald.

And so, with a sigh, she looked down at her new black notebook that only contained the word bald written in angry letters.

But if he was a hero, how many bald heroes could there be?

With a new mission, she viciously typed 'bald heroes' and narrowed it down to; Superallow Darkshine, Heavy Kong, Caped Baldy, and a few other superheroes that held a possibility of being bald but their heads were hidden.

Vera doubted it was Superallow Darkshine. Because of his high rank and very noticeable features, she was sure someone would recognize him. She crossed out his name.

Heavy Kong was the defender of W-City and an A-Class hero, so she also doubted it was him. Another name was crossed out.

The only remaining name was one she had never seen before. But he was a low level hero, C-Class to be exact so Vera wasn't surprised.

He was bald and relatively unknown. Perfect! Though it wasn't solid, it was the only lead she had.

Vera grinned proudly to herself and leaned back in relaxation.

She was met with the floor, earning a startled shriek.


	2. Meetings!

Vera shifted her feet, her hand hesitantly resting mid-air in front of the door.

She had tracked down the supposed fraud's house, with the help of her sources.

However, she hadn't expected him to live in this deserted part of Z-City. Vera had to keep checking behind her to make sure no monster was lurking.

With a self-reassuring squeeze of her precious black notebook, Vera began to knock on the door.

As soon as her knuckles made contact, the door swung open and revealed the handsome S-Class known as Demon Cyborg, otherwise known as Genos.

Vera blinked in surprise, before giving the hero a rehearsed, pleasant smile.

"Hello! My name is Vera and I am here to speak to the hero Caped Baldy."

The cyborg apparently was not one for happy greetings, or greetings in general, and stood stone-still, towering over her short figure. His mouth was set in a menacing line and his golden eyes bore at her harshly.

Gulping, Vera decided she would avoid him as much as possible in the future. She could see why his hero name was Demon Cyborg.

Her fingernails scratched the corner of her notebook nervously as she awaited his response.

"Genos? Who's there?" A voice came within the apartment, and Vera peered around the cyborg to get a better view.

A bald man wearing very casual clothes, making Vera self-conscious of her over the top expensive dress pants and blouse, appeared.

Not giving Genos a chance to respond, she quickly introduced herself once again.

"Hello there! My name is Vera and I wish to speak with the hero, Caped Baldy. You are him, correct?"

The bald man nodded, confirming Vera's assumption, slightly pushing Genos behind him and standing in the doorway. Genos eyes never stopped staring from behind Caped Baldy's shoulder. Vera shivered.

"Yeah, but just call me Saitama."

She nodded.

"What do you want?"

Vera knew once she spilled she was a journalist most would slam their doors with an impolite "no."

But seeing how unknown this hero was and the area in which he lived, Vera decided telling him her profession would be the best approach.

"I'm a journalist, and I would like to ask you some questions regarding your occupation as a hero. It will not take long at all," she said, clasping her hands together.

The black-haired woman's smile faltered for a second as thoughts whirred in her mind. Her approach was too short and curt. She would have to change the script later. Her smile returned.

"I'm a big fan, if I may add." That was a lie of course.

His mouth opened slightly, leaving Vera with a small feeling of smugness at her on-spot revisions to her script.

"Ah, sure. Come in."

Genos flattened against the wall inside, his gaze never wavering, and let the pair pass. She heard the soft clink! of the door behind her.

The apartment was small then she thought, her own bathroom was bigger than this! Granted she had quite a large pay check.

She sat down on a cushion across from a coffee table filled with comics and empty wrappers of junk food.

Saitama, sitting also, swept the items carelessly on to the floor. Vera's eye twitched at his disorganization.

Noticing Genos standing in the door frame of what she presumed to be the kitchen, she realized with an S-Class at a C-Class's house, something important had to be going on.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something."

Saitama shook his head, "No. Genos is always here."

Vera raised an eyebrow quizzically but decided not to push the matter.

Setting her notebook on the table she flipped through the pages attempting to find one that wasn't covered in past interview notes, ideas, scribbles, or introduction scripts.

Landing on a slightly crumpled, but blank page, she clicked her ballpoint pen and switched on the microphone clipped to her white blouse.

Instantly, she began firing off questions that ranged from his age or favorite hobby to why he became a hero and his recent encounters of monsters.

She asked him his opinion on the recent up rise of monster encounters and the strongest monster he has fought.

But no matter how intricate or demanding her questions were, his response was either a yes or no, and if she was lucky, a concise, simple sentence.

"And for the final question, are you a fraud?" She searched his face, awaiting his response and eager to see if he was lying when he answered.

"No."

Vera almost snapped the pen in half at the curt answer. He didn't lie.

Genos shifted, still standing in the door frame, it was obvious he wanted her to leave.

Ignoring him, she sighed, clicked her pen and closed her notebook. The interview ended with her switching off her microphone.

Her eyes narrowed as Saitama picked his nose.

She could tell by the way he said no at her question of him being a fraud, he was telling the truth. But why and how did this _imbecile_ become so strong? She had watched the video a witness had taken with their phone of him defeating the Sea King. The other heroes, Genos included, had not weakened the monster. An S-Class had failed against the beast, so how on Earth did he kill the thing with a single, nonchalant punch? Her teeth mashed together as he flicked the finding to the side.

"By the way," she said slyly, "has anyone else interviewed you yet?"

She knew once others knew of his power, he would be swarmed with other journalists and news reporters. She was lucky her instincts were as sharp as a knife and had hurried to find his location.

Regaining her composure, she reached in her designer leather purse and pulled out a large wad of money and slammed it on the table. Genos stiffened at the sudden movement, and Saitama stayed as unaffected as ever.

She extended her hand. "In that case, if I give you this money, refuse any other interview offers. Deal?"

Saitama's eyes flicked to the money, and then back to her outstretched hand.

Shaking her hand, he didn't hesitate when saying "deal."

"Ah, I forgot to mention a part of the deal." Saitama raised an eyebrow. "I will be moving in to observe you and write a fabulous, award winning report on you. 'Kay?"

"Huh!?"


	3. Worm Attack!

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Dull green eyes stared at the computer screen, the lack of sleep evident in the sunken bags that lined her eyes.

Taking a hand away from her vicious typing, the sleep deprived Vera groped for a cracked coffee mug, still staring intently at the document. Coming short multiple times, she finally lifted her gaze and grabbed hold of the cup, attempting to chug down the contents.

Again, she turned back to the massive computer screen.

When no liquid hit her mouth, her eyes trailed upwards to the inside of the coffee container. It was empty.

Vera's face turned sour, realizing in order to get more of her delicious drug she would need to go in the kitchen and leave her warm cocoon of blankets that offered protection from the freezing temperature of the room she occupied.

With another final word, Vera struggled to break free of her cocoon.

She fell to the ground during the battle, letting out a soft huff. The woman glared at the ground for a moment, angry at everything and nothing.

She craned her neck to look at an alarm clock next to her computer. 3 a.m.

Sighing softly, she wriggled out of the bundle. Standing up and stretching, she received multiple satisfying pops.

Returning the blankets on her large office chair, the black-haired girl rubbed her eyes and looked at her desk. It was covered in discarded reports and articles, various piles from other sleepless nights in ordered towers. A few sheets had fallen on the floor, and she recognized one of them as an article she had started on the S-Class Demon Cyborg, but due to little knowledge of him she had to scrap it.

She picked up a fallen sheet of paper and set it on the nearest pile, resulting in the unstable tower to fall over, specifically on her.

She sniffed in annoyance, bending down to clean up her mess, receiving another crack from her back.

With the tower reformed,she stumbled into the kitchen, groping for the light switch. Finding the plastic switch, she turned the light on but shielded her eyes from the sudden brightness that contrasted from her dimly lit office.

As she made her coffee, her mind wandered to her new found subject, Saitama or otherwise known as Caped Baldy. She had planned to move in to fully observe and write an amazing and fabulous article on him, but after 15 minutes of sitting in the cramped apartment and Genos's intense stare boring into her back she decided to return to her own nice and spacy apartment. That was yesterday, and decided to finish an a story cover on the sea creature attack a week before its deadline so she would have time to learn more about the supposed fraud.

Filling her cup to the top, though stopping right below the crack, she sauntered out back to her office, but not before turning the room dark again.

The green-eyed girl hopped back onto her chair, and after tipping over, recreated her nest of blankets.

Taking a gulp of the dark liquid, she continued typing until the sound of her phone vibrating caught her attention. Taking another sip, she set down the mug and searched through various papers before finding it.

Vera frowned at the unknown number, who could be calling her, and at this hour?

"Hello?"

"Ah! I didn't know if you would be awake."

Despite the familiarity, Vera could not place the caller.

"I apologize, but who is this?"

"Saitama."

Oh, him.

"What do you want?" Maybe he had changed his mind about letting her interview him. She scowled, it better not be that otherwise her boss would strangle her.

Ignoring her rude tone, he did not miss a beat answering.

"I was going monster hunting tomorrow to meet my quota. You said you wanted to see me fight a monster, remember?"

Hah! As if Vera would forget (She actually did), before she had stormed out she had ordered him to take her with him next time he planned on fighting a monster.

Her grumpy mood gone, her scowl turned into a bright grin.

"Yes, yes! Perfect! I shall meet you tomorrow, I'll drive, yes?"

He answered with a hesitant okay at her enthusiasm, and she gave him directions to her favorite cafe to meet at in City W before hanging up.

With an ecstatic yell of triumph at her progress, she squealed and leaned back.

And tipped over.

Saitama decided he would never again agree to letting Vera drive.

The small vehicle whipped around corners and went all too fast for his liking, and he would be certain they would be pulled over if it wasn't for the lack of actual humans in the city.

Gazing out the window at the destroyed city filled with crumbled buildings and wrecked cars, he thought back to the earlier monster alert. Apparently, a giant underground worm was ravaging the city and no S-Class heroes were available because, according to Vera, they were either too lazy or 'a bunch of shits'.

Looking at the woman, who always seemed to have an annoyed expression, he wondered where she had gotten the money she had BRIBED paid him with.

Maybe she stole it from a bank and was a villain. But, after looking at her bracelet that was decorated with charms of cats, he decided that was not the case.

He opened to ask her, but before a single sound came out she had suddenly slammed on the brakes.

Vera screamed and closed her eyes, and he realized that the tire had been caught on a large piece of rubble from one of the debris that covered the streets. The car lurched forward and threatened to tip onto it's top, but before it could he found himself unbuckling and calmy opening the passenger's door.

The car suddenly stopped.

Vera hesitantly opened her eyes and her jaw dropped at the sight of Saitama stopping the car from lurching forward by putting his gloved hand on the front of the small vehicle.

The back tires slammed back on the ground, and Vera sat in the driver's seat with her eyes wide and fingers still clamped onto the steering wheel. The front of the car was dented and almost completely caved in.

Saitama took his hand off and brushed invisible dust off the red glove.

Ignoring her state of shock, he walked forward, continuing their path to find the monster.

After a moment of her gaping like a fish, she followed his lead and hopped out the door. Stumbling a bit from her jelly legs, she joined the bald man in staring at strange sight.

Before the duo laid a gaping tunnel that Saitama bet he could fit a whole town in. He could not see the bottom, instead there was a black abyss.

"The worm." Vera said, even though both of them already knew.

After observing it for a minute, she spun around, walking back to the severely dented vehicle.

Saitama stayed, gawking at the pit. Wishing he had a camera so he could show Genos the tunnel, he too spun on his heel and walked briskly back to the short girl.

At the sound of his approach she looked up and sighed, standing up and placing her hands on her hips.

"How'd you do that?" She asked accusingly. "Like, stop the car."

He opened his mouth, and instead of Vera slamming on the breaks, a loud roar interrupted him.

His eyebrow twitched at the second interruption, and he turned back around, watching as the monster they were looking for emerged from the tunnel.

Saitama thought it looked like a worm, but he did not think regular worms were the size of skyscrapers and had rows upon rows of razor teeth.

Vera squealed and took a step back, and he sighed, rubbing a hand through his nonexistent hair.

The monster reared up as he approached the tunnel and lunged at him, but he counteracted with a nonchalant punch.

The worm exploded as soon as his knuckles made contact with the slimy skin, a rain of flesh chunks and guts.

Vera gaped, Saitama poked a chunk with his foot, and the flesh stunk.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"


End file.
